


Don't Hide

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Creampie, Cybernetics, Deepthroating, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Rancors (Star Wars), Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Mand’alor Maul and Reader (gender neutral), who is a Mandalorian, have a friends with benefits situation. Reader is head empty catchin feels.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader, Darth Maul/Savage Opress/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there General Kenobis. This is the first request from the prompt list I reblogged the other day.
> 
> I went about 500 different directions with this at first and rewrote sections of it over and over. I really don’t know how I feel about the end result, but I need to just move on, so I apologize in advance if this is a bit of a crack fic. Sometimes I get frustrated with Star Wars lore and I just make shit up as I go. This is my first time writing an explicit sex scene with a gender neutral reader. I hope I did ok, let me know if anything came off as gendered. I want as many folks as possible to be able to enjoy.

It had started out innocent enough. I mean you’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t the tiniest bit attracted to the new Mand’alor. Outsider or not, he was powerful and ruthless. Traits that weren’t uncommon in your culture after all. As far as physical attraction levels go, well, let’s not get carried away here, but he was handsome. You’d get flush just thinking about it when prompted. Thank Maker for your helmet, though there were times you were certain the Mand’alor could sense your hot cheeks even under all that beskar.

* * *

It was only meant to relieve stress. It started innocent, you reminded yourself again. Innocent, you kept telling yourself as though some party was guilty in all this. Two consenting adults were guilty of nothing but satisfying their needs. That’s all it was. That’s all it would ever be. You were satisfied with that. The Mand’alor seemed satisfied. Oh, you chuckled to yourself thinking about just how satisfied you’d left him last night. It was a perfect arrangement, there was nothing to be ashamed about here, you smiled with confidence under your helmet as you made your way out to meet your commanding officer, Saxon, for today’s job.

Several Mandalorians huddled together in the large War Room. Saxon and Kast were in the front prattling on about new missions, new assignments, new weapons. Same as it ever was, really. You found yourself daydreaming about, you know who, and you tried to push the thoughts away. 

_Silly! Stop thinking about him, this is ridiculous._

You zoned in on a dim light fixture, flickering off-beat every so often. 

_Kinda how my heart skips a beat when I…. STOP STOP STOP… Why can’t I stop thinking about him, this is getting out of hand._

Saxon called your name, and you welcomed the reprieve from your school child thoughts. You turned to look towards him as he gave you your next assignment.

“Lord Maul has requested you travel to Dathomir with him,” Saxon informed you. He went on to say more, but your ears were ringing and your heart had leapt out of your body entirely. Your jaw felt like it was on the floor, from this news. You tried to pick your agape mouth off the dirt covered floor of the war room to confirm, but it felt like in the time- what must have been hours by now-it took you to shut your mouth, all the dust from the room had been swept into your mouth and you could only choke out an, “...oh..”

“Excuse me?” Saxon asked in a stern voice, his brow furrowing.

“Yes...yes of course, sir. I’ll ready my ship.”

“Very well.”

The meeting continued, but it made no difference to you. You were so caught off by this and honestly, embarrassed. You were not the best Mandalorian for this job. Sure you could hold your own, but there were so many other Mandalorians more experienced and higher ranking than you and with better ships no less. You could feel the stares of resentment already.

No one knew that you two had been hooking up, but there were rumors. You’d never confirm them of course, you respected Maul more than that. And you already had a hard enough time making friends as it was, you really didn’t need jealousy of sleeping with the Mand’alor as one more reason for them not to like you. Besides, for all you knew he was sleeping with several other Mandalorians besides you. It’s not like you two were exclusive.

You kicked yourself for having so many feelings about this mission. 

It’s just a job. No sense in over-analyzing it.

\-----

You weren’t sure if your ship had ever been this clean. Even when it was brand new. Every surface was shiny, clean, and bright with a lemon-fresh scent still lingering in the air. You were known to keep a clean ship, but this was next level even for you. But it was the Mand’alor and not just the Mand’alor it was _him_. 

He boarded your ship unannounced as you were fiddling with the steering column. You had found a dreaded layer of grime underneath it and had to disassemble one of the panels to really get to it. You heard the all too familiar click of his metal feet come up your boarding ramp. You stopped what you were doing at once to stand and greet him.

“Lord Maul,” you bowed, still holding frayed wires and the panel of the steering column.

“Is there a problem with the ship?” He asked looking at your hand white knuckle gripping the panel in your state of mania.

“Oh this,” you held it up, “no I just was trying to clean and then I found more dirt and then I kept finding more the deeper I went and these wires needed to be replaced anyway, one of those things I’d been meaning to do, you know how it is when you find one thing to do and then another thing just presents itself a problem haha well-”

“Slow down,” he cut you off and you realized you’d been talking a parsec a minute about nothing to him. You’d been alone with him dozens of times and never had a problem, why were you so nervous now?

“If you’re confused about why I chose you instead of someone-” a pause to stroke his chin, “-more experienced. I quite like your company and it’s a simple enough mission. Just some family matters I need to wrap up on Dathomir.”

Ok kind of an asshole comment, honestly. You reminded yourself of why you don’t get close to people and it puts you at ease. You could breathe at your normal pace again and your heart wasn’t bouncing off the walls of the ship ready to explode. He’s just an asshole, nothing to get worked up about.

“Well, shall we begin our journey?” You asked as you swiveled out the co-pilot chair for him to sit.

He sat down without a response and you followed suit into your pilot’s seat. 

All systems go, you exited Mandalore’s atmosphere and were off to Maul’s homeworld, Dathomir. 

You looked over to Maul sitting next to you, deep in thought about something. 

“Is there anything you need me to do once we’re on Dathomir?”

He stared back at you with a blank look on his face, like you just asked the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.

“I mean… you said it’s family business. I wasn’t sure if it was something I should just hang back on the ship for...orr….” he kept looking at you like you were speaking an unknown dialect and here you were back to feeling nervous again. You wanted so desperately to roll your eyes, but you had taken off your helmet and he was still the Mand’alor after all.

“Stick close to me and everything will be fine.” 

“Yes, of course, my Lord.”

He now turned his whole body towards you, looking at you with his soft golden eyes as though he were a scientist studying a new experiment he’d just concocted in his lab, waiting for the reaction to percolate. 

“Is there a reason you’ve been acting strange towards me since I got on your ship? We have been alone together countless times with no issue. In fact, it’s precisely why I chose you for this mission, and yet now you seem clouded with confusion and some other emotion I cannot place.”

Oh Maker help you, he’s force sensitive and can sense your emotions, you’ve got to get better at hiding them.

“No.” he said, as though he was reprimanding your thoughts as soon as they entered your brain. “Don’t hide. I just want to understand.”

“I apologize for my demeanor, I’m not sure what’s come of me. I really want to keep things professional between us.”

“You are not fond of our arrangement?”

“No, I love that, I love- I mean it’s great. We should keep that just the way it is.”

“Hmm” Maul’s eyes narrowed in on yours and you could tell he was trying to understand.

“It’s my fault, you’ve done nothing wrong, my Lord. You’re right I am confused, but it will pass.” You tried to smile at him, but it didn’t seem he was having it.

You both spent some time in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, at least not to you. The loud chatter in your head probably spoke loud enough for him to hear anyway. It didn’t worry you though if he could hear it. There were too many voices going at once to discern any intelligible thought from them. You were about to enter hyperspace and then maybe you could lie down and get some rest. Clear the fog of confusion.

“My Lord, would you mind if I went to my bunk to rest for a moment?”

“Not at all. Do you mind if I join you?”

“You’re always welcome in my bed, my Lord.” Truth be told, you were looking forward to some alone time to clear your head, but it was hard to say no to him. Another nagging bit of annoyance at your feelings towards him gnawed at you. You were too tired to let it take any more of your emotional bandwidth though.

Plus, being close to him like that did relax you, and his inquiry had given you an elation of sorts. You felt the awkwardness peel off of you, just as you shed your armor and were left in just the soft linen underclothes. It was like any other time in the palace, you reminded yourself and you both made your way to the small bunk. 

You were happy you spent so much time cleaning the ship. The bunk smelled like fresh linens still and the pillows were fluffed to perfection. You both got under the covers and Maul took you into his arms immediately, holding you tight as though he was afraid you’d float away if he wasn’t careful. There was barely room for you both to not be touching in the bunk, and yet it wasn’t close enough for him as he now wrapped his metal legs around yours. It had taken some time to get used to that feature of him. But you’d grown to crave it; the cold metal touch, when he wasn’t around.

You’d planned on just catching a few winks before the descent onto Dathomir, but here he was running his hands over your body, tracing each curve and feature, igniting the fire inside you. His hand dipped down onto your belly and reaching down further to touch you, where you were already aroused. You turned to kiss him, he always tasted so smooth like a perfect cup of caf, warm and invigorating. Between kisses sloppy and sweet as they were, he backed his head away to look into your eyes.

“If you are wanting to sleep, I understand, it’s just…”

“Just what, Maul?” you teased, licking his chin. He caught your tongue with his sharp teeth in a playful bite. You retreated your tongue and he held your face, his thumb on your lip now,

“Just, that I want to make sure you’re ok. You’ve been acting quite odd.”

“I’m ok now, being with you like this always comforts me.” You reached up to rub his head between his horns, always a surefire way to get him to melt and purr into you. Just as suspected his heavy muscular and metal body fell onto you completely, vibrating with his purrs.

You ran your hands up and down his back, his skin soft yet scarred. You wished you could take away his past trauma whenever you felt the rough edges of the scar tissue on his body. You were certain you barely knew a fraction of what he had gone through, nonetheless, you could sense the anguish on him. Your hands massaged his back, pulling him closer into you if it could even be achieved.

It wasn’t long until you felt his cybernetic cock press up against you. A soft moan escaped your lips and he met your lips with his own, plunging his tongue deep into your mouth. Breathless and flustered you raked your nails down his back and he growled in delight.

“Tell me your desires, my sweet.” He whispered in your ear, his deep voice enough to make you lose control right there practically. If he couldn’t tell you were aroused before, it was glaringly obvious now.

“I desire you, Lord Maul,” you whispered in the best seductive voice you could muster. “All of you. Inside me, around me, kissing me, all of you.”

“I’m all yours.” 

He flipped you over ass up face down and teased you with his erect cock, his precome and spit lubricating you until you were slick and whimpering for him. At last, he thrust himself into you. Your eyes turned to stars and your existence was pure metaphysical bliss. His hand slid down to touch and rub you, grounding you back into your mortal body as you focused on the magic dance his fingers performed on you. Bucking your hips back into him, you both moved in rhythm panting and moaning out in pleasure.

“You were made for me,” He panted into your ear, delivering kisses to your neck as he rocked into you. Your hands clenched the sheets and you gripped a ball of fabric as you screamed out in ecstasy. You felt yourself lose control and convulse with orgasm as your body clenched down on his throbbing cock inside of you.

“Fuck!” he screamed as he kept plowing your convulsing form, himself not far from losing total control. A few more pumps into you and he released himself into you as he groaned out in primal satisfaction. You both collapsed into each other, sweaty and breathless. His come slid out of you and you realized you couldn’t relax until you cleaned up.

All cleaned up and fresh, you exited the refresher to Maul already fully dressed and seated in the co-pilot’s seat. You bit your lip, feeling a bit of dissatisfaction he wasn’t still naked in your bed. No stranger to burying your feelings, it was time to put the disappointment of not being able to have after sex cuddles under a mountain of dirt, maybe plant some lovely trees around the landscape.

The ship was quiet, only the hum of hyperspace and the soft clanging of metal as you put your armor back on piece by piece.

“We will be within range of Dathomir any moment,” Maul began, “Otherwise I would have loved to stay in bed with you.”

You reached for your helmet and slammed it down on your head so fast you almost snapped your own neck, in a maneuver to hide your embarrassment at Maul reading your thoughts again.

“It’s rude to read your friends’ thoughts without their consent, Lord Maul.” You refused to look at him and sat in your seat readying the ship for narrowing in on Dathomir.

“What makes you so sure it was YOUR feelings I was revealing?”

“What?!”

“What.”

The red planet Dathomir filled the viewport as the ship neared closer. You focused on getting on Dathomir for now- later you could obsess over just what he meant by THAT.


	2. Hot Dathomir Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader arrives in Dathomir with Maul only to suddenly be thrust in the arms of his brother Savage. How will this all turn out for everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd request I received on Tumblr: Prompt 1, “There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close” with Maul and Savage. I figured why not make this part 2 of Don’t Hide. I hope you enjoy, as always comments and kudos breathe life into me!!

The air on Dathomir felt thick and sickly sweet, like a poison you shouldn’t breathe in for too long. Everything was tinged in a red light giving the atmosphere an even more dangerous feel.

Even the plants were carnivorous and you were thankful to be donned in your Mandalorian armor and helmet as you walked through the murky swamps with Lord Maul.

“As I said on the ship, stick close to me and you’ll be fine.”

“Yes, of course, my Lord.”

Maul walked with ease around the paths of the swamp, his confident demeanor almost always impressed you and today was no different. Sometimes you wished for just a shred of his confidence to rub off on you. You followed close behind him until your foot got caught on something. A vine wrapped around your boot and you tugged your foot back, but the vine tightened further constricting around your leg and foot. You brought out your blaster to shoot it.

“Stop.”

Maul reached out through the Force and the vine untangled itself from your boot and retreated back into the swamp.

“Best to not wake everything up around here with your blaster fire.”

“What else is in this swamp?”

“Probably better that you don’t know.”

The swamp bubbled up and you gulped down your nerves.

* * *

Both of you continued on the path, conversation minimal, just the sounds of the aggressive creatures and plants buzzing in a low rhythm. Maul was looking for something, some kind of special plant. You’d agreed to come along to see more of his home planet and because let’s face it- there wasn’t much he could ask you to do with him that you’d say no.

“Ah, yes, mother will be very pleased with this.” Maul pointed to a lone flower perched at the base of a thicket of old dead vines. It was purple and pink, maybe the most vibrant colored flower you’d ever seen. It almost glowed against the dull brown and gray dead vines surrounding it.

“It’s beautiful,” you squatted down to look at it closer.

“One spore of its pollen can paralyze a man as large as Savage.”

Maul leaned down to dig out the flower from the soft swampy soil and place it in a burlap sack. 

“My Lord!” you gasped as he handled the flower with his bare hands.

“Relax, you have to do a special extraction to get the poison out of the pollen.”

He tied the bag shut and slung it over his shoulder as a crossbody bag. You continued following him until you got into the town with paved roads and could walk side by side. Besides Maul and Savage, the town consisted of almost all Nightsisters. It seemed odd to you to separate the genders, but you didn’t pretend to understand the culture or judge it for that matter.

Being in town put you at ease and you felt yourself relax a bit not feeling like a critter or plant could come out of anywhere to kill you. Maul looped his arm in yours and your heart skipped a beat at the gesture. You weren’t sure of his reasoning, it felt protective and a little possessive, but you welcomed the affection.

“Once we find Savage we can head back home to my mother,” Maul explained.

“Oh, I don’t mind walking around town, it’s quite nice actually.”

“In that case, let’s not find Savage just yet and have a little stroll. Mother can wait for her flower.” You instinctually squeezed closer to him. It was such a nice day you wanted it to last forever. Strolling around a quaint town with Lord Maul like you were- dare you say it, a couple. Oh boy, you were really trying hard not to get carried away with your romantic musings right now. It could never be, you reasoned, but for now, away from Mandalore and each of your usual duties, it felt like maybe it could be, even if just for today. You’d cherish this day forever you decided.

The sidewalk rumbled beneath your feet and there was a BANG followed by screaming and commotion. You both turned to see what was going on. A rancor had been let loose and was wreaking havok down the street. A couple Nightsisters were trying to reign it in, but it continued full speed down the small street you were both on. Maul shoved you ahead of him.

“RUN” and you both took off at breakneck speeds, the rancor gaining ground on you fast- you could almost feel it’s hot breath on you. Maul turned to use the Force and knock the rancor back, to help you stay ahead. Your legs burned and you had a side stitch but you kept running as fast as you could, turning the corner and all too fast you realized it was a dead end. Panic gripped you and you turned back to see the rancor, so close now you could feel it’s rancid spit fall onto you as it growled. The rancor grabbed for you and you managed dodging out of it’s way with a somersault. 

A pair of strong hands grabbed you and carried you into a secret alley you hadn’t noticed in your panic. You found yourself face to face with Maul’s brother, Savage. He towered over you his muscular body pressed up against yours in the narrow alley. 

Maul helped the two Nightsisters who had been trying to wrangle the loose rancor. You couldn’t see what was happening besides the green smoke filling the air. Savage held you close to him, your hands rested on his bare chest and your heart fluttered. You shouldn’t be feeling this way about the Mand’alor’s brother. Oh dear, what would Maul say if he were to see you both pressed up against each other like this. You were still trying to catch your breath from the strenuous sprint across town and Savage held you up. You tried to move away from him, but there simply wasn’t enough room.

“You need to stay here with me until they have the rancor secured,” Savage instructed and you acquiesced letting him hold you and just going with it. In a way, you wished you weren’t wearing your helmet so that you might be able to smell him, his lips would be close enough to kiss the way he held you up against the alley wall pressing all of his large muscles into your body. His twin heartbeats vibrated into your hands as they rested upon his broad chest. You were extremely aroused by the danger and the large handsome Zabrak holding you up, your head was buzzing with adrenaline and lust. The sounds of yelling and rancor growls were drowned out by all the madness of your own foolish thoughts.

“The coast is clear,” Maul’s voice came out of the green smoke, you could barely make out his face the clouds of smoke so thick. Savage set you down and you both had a bit of an awkward time getting out of the alley your limbs both intertwining in the small space. You tripped on Savage’s foot on your way out and caught immediately in the arms of Lord Maul.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

You dusted yourself off and took a deep breath. Time to pretend _that_ never happened.

“Now, let’s get this flower back to mother.” Maul looped your arms together again and Savage took your other arm. Perhaps this was just a cultural thing and meant nothing beyond that as the two brothers escorted you back to their mother’s house.

\----------

Later that night after Mother Talzin retired to her bedroom, you and the boys stayed up playing sabaac and drinking Dathomirian ale. 

“Now, I am not going to bet anything against you two Force users. Maker knows, I’d lose it all in an instant.”

Savage and Maul both chuckled and you felt your face get warm, so pleased to make the stoic Sith Lords laugh, it was nothing short of a miracle.

“We could always play strip sabacc,” Savage suggested. You laughed in response, almost spitting your drink out.

“Oh yeah,” you laughed, “and THAT wouldn’t be awkward at all.”

Maul and Savage just stared back at you dumbfounded.

“Why is that awkward?” Maul asked, his brow furrowed with confusion. “You’ve never seem embarrassed about being naked around me before.”

“Lord Maul, I..” you stammered unsure of where this was going. Was this a test? Was he teasing? You looked down at your drink trying to formulate what to say.

“Brother, if they are not comfortable playing it that is ok. No need to shame them.” 

“No, I don’t mind, I just didn’t know because you’re brothers and I..” you trailed off, not sure of how to classify your relationship with the Mand’alor and his brother.

“Of course, we do not want to make you uncomfortable,” Maul reached out to touch your arm across the table. “We don’t mind sharing you if you’re interested is all. We can also just play the game for fun and nothing needs to happen beyond that. Or nothing needs to happen at all. Whatever level of comfort works for you.”

Your face grew hot and you couldn’t believe this day was somehow getting better? You had been daydreaming about this exact scenario, assuring yourself it could never happen and here they both inviting it to happen.

“Um, sure, well why not?! Let’s play strip sabacc!”

Several rounds of strip sabacc later and you were all in hysterics laughing and cracking jokes. You’d won every round so far, all your Mandalorian armor giving you a bit of an unfair advantage compared to the brothers who wore as little clothing as possible in most circumstances. The night wore on and you felt yourself getting drowsy. Your eyelids weighing down and you could no longer hold back the accompanying yawns that engulfed your entire face.

“I’m so sorry-” another yawn overtook you, “I need to lie down.”

Maul and Savage agreed it was time for sleep. They led you to their shared bedroom, mostly just a giant bed. you stripped the rest of your armor and climbed into the plush bed. The brothers sandwiched you, Savage spooning you from behind and Maul facing you with his arms wrapped around you. Their body heat was so warm and the bed so cozy you swore you must have fallen asleep a moment after your head hit the pillow.

You woke up in the morning with your head on Savage’s chest, hands wrapped around him and Maul pressed up against your backside, his arms wrapped around your middle. It had felt like a dream, but here you were waking up to the real life version, both of them still asleep. You nuzzled into them both and tried to go back to sleep.

Your stirring about seemed to have woke Maul up as you felt his hands go under your shirt and move up your torso. He landed on your nipple he massaged and pinched it, your breath hitched from his touch and you jutted your ass out into him. You squeezed onto Savage and he stirred awake, a smile formed on his tattooed lips and he clung back onto you. His golden eyes looked into yours, and he lifted your chin to his face and kissed you with a ferocious sweetness while Maul felt you up and pressed his erect cock into you.

Your night clothes were torn off by Maul as you made out with Savage and reached your hand down to stroke his enormous erect cock. It was tattooed and pierced, you just had to taste him. You made your way down his body, planting light kisses and licks all down his torso until you arrived at his cock and took it into your mouth. He groaned as he fucked your mouth. Tears formed as his cock went deep into your mouth setting off your gag reflex, but you kept at him tasting his precome and the metal of his piercings, letting him go as deep as he wanted in your mouth.

Maul had made quick work of you being naked and ass up as you worked on Savage. His mouth met your ass as he plunged his tongue inside you and rubbed your sex. You moaned into Savage’s throbbing cock and he held onto your head as he continued to gyrate into you. You felt Maul’s mouth move away from you as his hands wrapped around your waist and he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

You removed Savage’s cock from your mouth, stroking it instead with your hand, to respond, “Yes, oh gods yes, please fuck me, Lord Maul.” 

He backed away and lubed himself and you up before teasing you by rubbing his cock around your opening, finally he began to slip it in, filling you up one ridge of his cybernetic cock at a time and reaching around to play with you as he did so. He picked up the pace and fucked you harder and harder while Savage nearly choked you with his cock in your mouth. Your body shook and trembled from the powerful Zabraks overtaking you at each end. 

Savage gripped down on your hair pulling you into him. He groaned loud and convulsed as he released his come into your mouth. It was so much at once you couldn’t help but let a little spill down your chin before swallowing it all. On your hands and knees still, with Maul plowing into you from behind, Savage lifted you up to his level as he sat with his back against the wall. You put your full weight onto him, trusting the muscular Nightbrother would have no problem holding you up, and you were not mistaken.

You panted and moaned in bliss and Savage licked his come off your chin and back into your mouth as he kissed you. With Maul fucking and touching you, you were easily sent over the edge and your entire body shuddered as your vision went white hot and you gripped onto Savage, digging your nails into his tough skin.

Maul yelled in pleasure as your body clenched down on his cock, he exploded into you with a final groan from him. You were absolutely wrecked and collapsed onto the bed, sticky with sweat and come dripping out of you. Maul collapsed with you and enveloped you in a hug as he kissed the back of your neck, sweet and slow. Savage grabbed a towel to clean you up and laid down on the other side of you, grabbing your hands to hold and kissing them with his unique strong tenderness.

This truly has to be a dream, you determined. And you never wanted to leave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this didn't really have as much tension as the last one and folks really looove the tension. I'll make the next chapter a little more angsty, just wanted kind of a fluff smut this time around. Thank you so much for reading xo


	3. Freak Paint Fight Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly fluff chapter with the next prompts I received:  
> Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait
> 
> Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles
> 
> Used "mando" instead of Y/N, possible misuse of Mando'a language.

The hallways of Sundari were cold and dark. Clinical in comparison to the Dathomir atmosphere you’d grown to appreciate in your short time there. You missed the fiery red aura of the planet’s atmosphere, the sticky heat during the days, the warmth of the brothers holding you between them in their bed. You were really going to miss _them._ Having them that way. It was going to be hard to accept how unrealistic that was to ever happen again.

What happens in Dathomir, stays in Dathomir. It was back to Mandalore now. Back to things being normal. Professional. Time to stifle the silly romantic and lustful feelings. Smother the burning embers of your heart into nothing but smoke and ash. This was the way.

“How was Dathomir?” a hand on your armored shoulder from behind and you turned to see Rook Kast. She was holding her helmet in the other hand as she spoke to you in the dim hallway. Her dark hair was plastered to her face and scalp from wearing a helmet all day.

“Oh, it was exciting. It’s good to be back, I swear everything on that planet was trying to kill me.”

“Yes, I can imagine.” Her smile radiated warmth “How was it meeting Lord Maul’s family? Was his mother as intimidating as all the rumors?”

“Yes, she is quite intimidating, which makes sense when you look at her sons,” you laughed a bit. “She was very welcoming towards me, though.” You were playing it cool in front of your comrade, the truth be told, you’d been **terrified** to meet the Mand’alor’s mother. Not only was she physically intimidating, but you knew she held Force powers that were unlike any Jedi or Sith you’d met before. Not to mention, your romantic feelings towards her sons. It was a wonder you made it out of it without having a full-on panic attack.

“Wow, she must be fond of you. I bet she’s so happy her son found someone like you to be at his side.”

Your heart stopped and your head swam with the fellow Mandalorian’s words.

_At his side?_

“Ermm, well yes it is my duty to be at his side when he deems it necessary.” You quipped back, careful not to let anyone think there was anything more to you and Maul. Kast stifled back a laugh and then let loose with a full-on guffaw.

“Ok, whatever you say,” she walked away with a flick of her hand and you were sure you could feel her roll her eyes. 

Why were there so many rumors about you and Maul? It made no sense, you, one of a thousand different Mandalorians, all different, but all the same. With Maul, the Mand’alor, the former Sith Lord, the crimson Zabrak, unlike anyone you had ever met before.

You had been so secretive. Hadn’t told a soul about your affair with the Mand’alor, and well now with his brother too. It seemed very unlikely that Maul was saying anything. He loved to talk, sure, but never about things like that. He wasn’t talking to _you_ about these things anyway. No matter, there was work to be done and you dare not get caught daydreaming on the job.

You went to the supply room and loaded a cart to take to your ship and restock it. You reached up for ration packs and spilled several on the floor at your feet. A slender Mandalorian you didn’t recognize stooped down to help you pick up the fallen rations.

“That’s ok, I got it,” you tried to cut in.

“No, I don’t mind. It’s rare I get to help the Mand’alor’s cyare.” The young Mandalorian looked up at you with big brown eyes and you couldn’t help but feel a little, ok, very much flattered.

“Oh no, that’s not… where did you hear that?” You shoved the rest of the ration packs into your cart and stood up.

“Well, that’s what everyone says...did you two break up?”

“What?! No, we’re not- we didn’t break up, there’s nothing to break up, we’re good friends, that’s all.”

“Ohhh, I see,” the young Mandalorian squinted at you with disbelief and walked away.

Had your picture been taken with the Mand’alor and published all over the planet with sensationalized headlines?

> _The Mand’alor’s New Love Interest Sparks Talk Across the Galaxy_
> 
> _Former Darth Maul, Now just Maul, Our Beloved Mand’alor in Love?_
> 
> _Who Are They and Why Aren’t They Good Enough For Our Mand’alor Darasuum?_
> 
> _Shirtless Mand’alor Peeped Canoodling with Mysterious Mandalorian_
> 
> _Savage Opress, Royal Beefcake, That’s it, That’s the Headline_

The sound of your commlink evaporated the daydreamed headlines from your thoughts. You looked down to answer it and Maul beckoned you to the war room. You dropped off the supplies at your ship and made your way to the war room post-haste.

The room was dark and empty, you almost couldn’t make out Lord Maul in the corner hunched over _something_. You stepped into the room with caution as you looked around in the dark empty room.

“My Lord, what-”

He turned to face you with an eerie smile distorting his handsome features as he stood to face you.

“You will be assisting me to paint the war room this afternoon.” His soothing calm voice mismatched his sinister demeanor.

You nodded in agreement and looked around the war room. You’d been in here dozens of times and never really thought about the decorative aspect of it. Satine had never bothered doing anything with the room. A stark contrast to the rest of the palace she had decorated with unquestionable attention to detail. Instead, she dedicated the war room for use as storage and nothing more.

The walls were a dull faded yellow-tan color trimmed with a darker orange on the edges. There were no windows for security reasons and only some of the lights were on, adding to the drab vibe. A sprucing up of the room could not hurt, that was certain.

“What color-” you started to ask, but stopped when you saw the buckets of paint he held out to you, red and black. Of course, that seems to be the only colors he can think about. That and the occasional gold accessory. You looked down at your own armor. Painted in his red and black colors, he liked to stick with a theme.

“Worry not, I got us painting frocks to put on over our clothes.” He dropped the buckets down with a thud and grabbed a pile of white cloth to thrust into your hand. Well alright, he had given this plan some thought, that was certain. 

You discarded your armor in a corner of the room in exchange for the white linen jumpsuit. The fabric was starched and thick. You watched as Maul changed into his, you’d never seen him wear something so bright and formless before. The sight of him made you smile, his spikey red face poking out of the cream jumpsuit. 

“And what puts you in such a good mood today, Mando?”

“Seeing you wear something that isn’t black. It’s..” you chuckled trying to find the words.

“So I am amusing to you then? Is that it?” he walked closer to you, his gaze locked in on your own, nothing but menace on his face.

“I meant no disrespect, my Lord. The paint frocks look ridiculous on us both, do they not?” You cracked a smile to show your jest even at yourself.

“Not all of us can always look so good no matter what we are wearing, Mando.” he shot back, before turning on his heel to turn and grab the paint whilst muttering to himself. 

You looked down at your frumpy frock, confused by the interaction and not wanting to cause further drama. Was he trying to compliment you? As always, the challenge of remaining professional with him was ever-growing. It was as if a pool of lava hot feelings was lapping up everything around it, consuming all rational thought in its path until it was all molten hot lust and romance. You needed some water, a lot of water.

“Thank you...I think? What color are we starting with? We should tape off the areas that you don’t want that color.”

“Red, of course,” He thrust a bucket of red paint into your hands with a big paint roller. 

You acknowledged it with a nod and made quick work of getting started. The room wasn’t so big that it would take long, but better to be as productive as possible. Keeping busy was the best attack against those pesky feelings anyhow.

You’d made it halfway down the first wall when you heard Maul’s signature metal clicking as he walked towards you.

“You know I was joking earlier.” His arms crossed in front of him with his paint roller dripping red paint on the drop cloth covering the floor.

“Oh?” 

“Yes, of course, you look ridiculous in that.” he reached his hand out to gesture towards your frock. 

The next thing that happened was hard to explain even though it was your doing. You swung your paint roller in front of you like a spear. Was it the nerves or the slight degradation from Maul, you couldn’t decide? The swift movement shook red paint all over Maul, splattering his near spotless frock and even oh stars even his **face**. His expression already a frown was pulled further down as he reached up to wipe away the paint from his face.

“Oh, maker, I am so sorry my lord, I don’t know what overcame me-”

“So it’s war you crave?” 

Before you knew it, a paint roller ran across your face and down your body painting you, quite literally, red.

“What! What do you think you’re doing?!” Utter shock and aggravation set in as you breathed in the paint fumes and spat it out of your mouth. Maul’s mischievous smile distorting his face wasn’t helping. Oh, this was it. You dipped your roller in the paint and he darted across the room. You chased each other like children on a playground.

Paint flew across the room at each other. Curse words in all the languages you both knew were flung around like the globs of red paint. Screams, laughter, curses, paint; the room getting slathered in something anyway.

The battle at hand was so encompassing, you didn’t notice the door swing open. Savage’s voice boomed over all the commotion.

“You can’t fight in here!” Both yourself and Maul stopped what you were doing to look at Savage standing in the doorway. “This is the war room!”

The next few moments felt like slow motion. Maul wound his arm up with his roller dripping red paint and lobbed it at his brother. The roller spun as it arched up and then down upon Savage, nailing him right in the face. Vermillion paint dripped all down him as he stood in shock at his own brother’s actions.

“Brother, you have done it now!” Savage gritted his teeth at Maul and charged after him his head pointed down. His long sharp horns ready to impale on first contact.

In a moment of pure genius, if you do say so yourself, you threw your own paint roller to Maul. He caught it and held it out to block Savage’s head. His horns pierced the soft roller and stuck there like safety foam around a dangerous object. It was more than any of you could stand. Everyone and everything had splatters of paint covering them. The paint fumes in the non-ventilated room had everyone short of breath. It didn't stop any of you from doubling over in laughter at the entire spectacle.

It got to where your face hurt from smiling and laughing so much. Muscles that rarely got any use, were now overworked in delight. Every time you looked over at Savage you'd lost it all over again. The paint roller still stuck to his horns with wine-red paint dripping down onto his face. Stars, had you ever laughed so hard in your life?

The laughter subsided, everyone still emanating a chuckle or two at random first. Until an almost full clarity came over the room. It was time to clean up as best as possible. There would need to be more paint purchased to continue. The progress on painting the room wasn’t great, but it didn’t seem to matter to anyone.

Maul wrapped his arm around you as the three of you headed for the door to leave. He squeezed your shoulders as he spoke.

“Get cleaned up, and we’ll meet you at your room in a few hours to have dinner together.”

Despite the soreness of your cheeks another smile scrunched up your face. You nodded to him in acknowledgment. The silly smile plastered on your face, amongst the paint. It was ok, everyone was still in a jocular mood, it gave nothing away.

Now, you hoped to figure out where all these rumors were coming from being Maul’s cyare. Where would anyone get that idea?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [M.Y.S.mut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721679) by [NomiNolinasiNNs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs)




End file.
